


Thunderstorm

by Dreizehn



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Humor, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milla decides she wants to feel the rain on her skin, so Jude joins her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> done by request, this was fun.

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" Jude questioned as the lord of spirits exited the little cave they were using as a shelter and walked outside.

Milla smiled happily as the rain water made contact with her skin and soaked through her clothes. "There is no weather in the spirit realm, so I've missed this feeling," she explained.

Jude understood what she was saying, and after all, who knew how long she would even be able to stay this time, so best take advantage of it. "If that's the case..." Jude stood and took off his coat then laid it across a rock and joined Milla in the cold rain.

"Jude?" She knew why she wanted to stand in the rain, but why in the world was Jude doing so as well. Was this another new human custom she needed to learn about?

"There's no wet Milla in the human realm, best spend all the time with you while I can right?" Jude looked a little sad by his own words, and Milla looked at him peculiarly in response.

"You'll get sick," she warned. Because unlike her he was susceptible to things like illness from staying out in a cold thunderstorm. Milla didn't want him getting sick just to keep her company.

"I'll be fine." It wouldn't have been the first time he stood out in the rain after all. He could handle a little rain and wind. He had been through worst and came out okay after all.

Milla wasn't buying it though, and simply grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside of the cave. "I've indulged enough," she said after entering the cave, then let go of his wrist and proceeded to undress.

"Milla, what are you doing!?" Jude asked, his face flushed as he quickly looked away. Why was she stripping? It wasn't as though wearing wet clothes would cause her to get sick.

Milla tossed her dress aside then turned around and looked at Jude, not bothering to cover up. Milla really had no modesty. "It was sticking to me uncomfortably. Jude you should undress as well, I'll dry your clothes with Efreet," she offered.

Jude flushed. No, no, no, that wasn't happening. Seeing Milla naked was one thing, but letting her see him naked was an entirely different level of embarrassing. "That's okay! I can wear them as they dry!"

Milla hummed then simply made a moderate sized fire. The light made her notice Jude's coat and she approached it. "Jude can I wear this?" Milla asked curiously. Jude was always wearing that white coat now, but it didn't look warm, so was it comfortable?

Jude glanced at her briefly to see her holding the coat up. For some reason he couldn't understand, the thought of her wearing his coat was more embarrassing than her being completely nude. "Um, sure..."

Pleased by his answer, Milla threw the coat on, then buttoned as many of the buttons she was able, and smiled to herself. "Jude, how do I look!" she asked enthusiastically, holding her hands on her waist.

Jude hesitantly turned around and blushed even heavier at the sight of her in the coat. It was tight on Milla, and it was only just barely covering her private parts, in truth, it was a bit much for him. "You, uh, you look great," he answered truthfully.

Milla chuckled. "Of course!"

He averted his eyes as she laughed triumphantly. Milla was much too adorable and alluring dressed like that, he almost didn't want the rain to stop, so he could enjoy her like this a little longer.


End file.
